Kuishinbou Clan
The Kuishinbou clan has been part of Nohara no Kuni's landscape for years, with their enormous appetites they are feared by both shinobi as well as restaurant owners. They pay well, but whatever you do, don't think you can beat them in an eating competition, but... Also, don't let them go hungry or they might mistake you for dinner... Clan Ideology Members of the Kuishinbou are gluttonous towards drugs, battle, and food. It is very common for one to become heavy smokers, drinkers, or both, often before going out onto a mission or to the battlefield. They develop strong warrior mentalities taking pleasure in combat and tend to have a survival of the fittest outlook. They’re quite brutal in their methods to the point where some see them as monsters, often not even retreating unless necessary, even if missing an eye or limb. Unlesss it is a tactical retreat., as it isn't seen as cowardly to retreat and adapt for a future battle. They start extremely harsh training at rather young ages, sometimes not surviving long enough to become real shinobi. They’ve been called barbaric at times as if they kill a person on the battlefield, they’ve been known to eat most of the bodies of their fallen enemies as a sign of respect. They also have been known to devour corpses or their kills for survival and to keep moving so they don't lose energy as quickly. Members of the clan are usually quite intelligent, especially when it comes to battle tactics and figuring out people's weaknesses, usually using a more unorthodox fighting style to keep their opponents both on their toes and from discovering their weaknesses. They're quite adaptable as their jutsu arsenal would show. When not fighting, training, or their other hobbies, they’re eating or cooking or finding other ways to enjoy their lives to their fullest. They tend to be fun people to be around if one simply can overlook their rather more disturbing habits and gross jutsu. Their cooking skills are top-notch, especially the males, the clan even owns a restaurant owned by the males who usually don’t become shinobi as they don’t inherit the kekkei genkai. They also own a farm and slaughterhouse on the outskirts of the village, providing food for the ninja of the village and the clan. It’s common for them to develop eating disorders such as a mix of Pica and eating based on emotional states such as depression. Other times it's simply to calm their need to eat or just for the reason of pleasure. Due to strong relation to the Hohei Clan, they are nationalists, with extreme loyalty to the Daiymo of their land. They'll only betray him if they feel that it's either him or the survival of their clan. But it'd have to be a hard-line like that to get them to betray the Daiymo. With how they have been viewed as monsters, they have high respect for jinchuriki and bijuu, or other clans with what people would find weird, gross or overall monstrous, as they aren't the most judgemental of people. They tend to give respect as long as they're given respect. They have a dark side. Members are taught to use more unfavorable war tactics, such as but not limited to impalement, flaying beheading, and scorched earth tactics. They favor psychological warfare, using it throughout the wars. Although over the years, they have been using less as there hasn't been as much of a need. A unique thing to note is they have their own language. It involves a mixture and verity of them clacking their teeth, rubbing their teeth together, some roars, whistles, growls, snapping of their jaws, groans, mixed with words that are hard to describe. Their personal tongue has been seen as an odd and almost irritating language to listen to. Lastly, due to their summon contract, they won't eat chevalier or horse meat. Clan History The clan has unclear roots due to them being quite nomadic for the first couple of generations, as they begin as a large family that moved through the world— joining any side they could and helping them fight in wars and battles. They were harmonious in that they loved to fight, eat, party, and repeat. Legends have it that they once were farmers who loved food, worshiping a Goddess of Food, gaining their abilities. They became too gluttonous and even tried to devour their goddess as well as the farmlands of her domain. The angry goddess cursed them with their incredible hunger, dooming them to a life of tragedy as they would devour friends, family, and even kin. But it is no more than a bedtime story passed down as a way to seem that they have a history as other clans do. For a long time, they didn’t even have a proper name. They had no purpose beyond their gluttony, their endless hunger for battle and food, as well as festivities. Due to their reputation, they were at times ostracized, seen a no more than an occasionally useful group of barbarians with no path or direction. That was until the formation of Kusagakure, in which the Hohei clan took notice in the group of nomadic warriors, offering to use some of the boundless farmlands they could provide a safer area, which would allow them to not need to move. Skeptical they partially accepted but didn't fully join the village until during the First Shinobi war. During the war, the other clans fully gained their respect, with one of the first official and revolutionary clan leaders deciding it would be best to accept the Daiymo's offer. There was a problem, because of the war, there weren't many clansmen left. So, she decided to not officially join the Kusagakure until they regained numbers and so she could have a successor of her own. The clan leader did marry a strong male from the Hohei clan, however, which was a good first good start of their integration into the village. They watched and waited in the distance. She had her eldest daughter go to the village to become the first official kunoichi from their clan, raising her own family and establishing a restaurant and a slaughterhouse in ties with the small town they officially had their base in. The small exchanges kept going for another couple of generations, them aiding the nation as a whole, with strong ties to the Daiymo. This solidified their alliances with the village, moving forward until today where the clan is considered as an asset to the village, one of the members even aiding in the Wasuremono Massacre and the rest is history as they've been loyal to the land ever since. Clan Hierarchy They live in a sizeable community where farmers and party enthusiasts. Usually, the men do the housework, farm work, butchering, and run the clan restaurant, few ever become shinobi while only the females who developed the kekkei genkai are put through harsh training by the age of four in which if they survive and do well they can enter the academy. Men who do take the path will be put through the same training, though with differences, due to the harsh training be how they train the females kekkei genkai. When marrying into the clan, unlike others, they don't require the male to submit or even change their last name, all they ask is to live near the compound, at least close enough to get their quickly and also they try to have a least one daughter with the clansmen. The clan leader is chosen by simply who is the strongest, in which they have an ordinary heir system which will be the oldest daughter. Men can't become a leader nor heir of the clan, as they need to be able to use their clan's jutsu. However, once every five years, the clan can be challenged in unarmed combat where jutsu is forbidden. This is only needed if they feel that the clan leader is bad for the clan's survival. Whoever is victorious is the new leader. They will be tasked with keeping track of the clan’s jutsu and teaching it, along with upholding their entire way of life. Their main duties include helping to manage the farms, provide at least one heir and another potential heir, pass down the clan weapons to the next clan leader, and oversee the harsh training of the children. If the clan leader is ever killed they will host a tournament to decide who the next leader is. Otherwise, the clan doesn’t differentiate too much from others. Kekkei Genkai - Kuishinbou Taberu no Hito Eaters The Kuishinbou clan born from a people of unrelenting hunger. Whether blessed or cursed by the Goddess of Food, all can agree that their abilities are powerful. Wrath of this goddess said to have only been thrust upon those of the women of this bloodline, their blessing is strong and provides them with many opportunities to utilize this power. But a twofold curse. The Kuishinbou requiring vast amounts of calories in order to remain effective, and at the result of not consuming enough they can go berserk, collapse, or even die. To those with the KG, the world is now often bland around them. The taste of food has lost its flavor, the smell of the world lost its edge. They are consumers of the world itself, but can no longer enjoy nor detest. With superior teeth and jaw unlike any other, they are known to be able to consume all. In legend, having opened their jaws to feast on the goddess herself, they still hold that ability to unhinge and stretch their jaws wide to unbelievable size, often famed to take targets as large as themselves. In addition to those expanding jaws like a serpent, they are equipped with teeth of immense sharpness and durability, with the capability to regenerate with training and care. The digestive tract of this people is immensely powerful. Incredibly durable from the inside, preventing the odd things they choose to ingest from skewering, or savagely exploding, them from the inside out. Not only protected from sharper objects taken in, but essential to have that protective barrier within their tract due to their unique acids in their stomach. Able to digest anything they can shove down their throats. While not instantaneous, the variety of what they can consume has little effect on what there stomach acids can eventually turn to nothing. This very much does include poisons. Any toxin or poison ingested by the clan finds itself completely nullified. The stomach of a World Eater unmatched. Superior Senses Due to their immense palate, Kuishinbou members are naturally gifted with fantastic senses of smell and taste. Members often able to detect the slightest anomalies in the environment around them through these senses. The senses of taste and smell strongly linked and feeding off one another, their increased potency along with the limitless eating capability has few outside the Kuishinbou being able to match. Changes of ingredients within a dish, the addition of something toxic, the scent of an individual present, or the taste of ash in the air. Incredibly helpful with the subtleties of the world around them. And while they find it quite easy to detect the changes in the world around them, it does not equate to being able to identify specifics that they are not familiar with. One can not identify a person or a poison by scent alone if they have never been crossed before.